


A big bumbling pile of safety

by Bj_Freeplay



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/F, Family Issues, Gen, Love, Other, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, life is difficult and confusing and people don’t always understand and that’s ok, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bj_Freeplay/pseuds/Bj_Freeplay
Summary: Love is confusing, and each relationship is unique. To embrace that is difficult especially when you just want it to be perfect for the person you know deserves the world.And when you fail... hiding beneath a tower of pillows and baby blankets might be all that’s left that can block out that worlds cries.





	A big bumbling pile of safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green Lillypad’s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Green++Lillypad%E2%80%99s).



> No beta, no reread through- I’m sorry if anything is jumbled. I’m not even sure why I’m posting this? I just felt a lot of emotions and I need to get them out in a healthy manner. 
> 
> You are loved, you are special, I hope you enjoy. Good bye 💜

“Des?” A hollow voice hummed through the creaking door, “You In here?”

A slight rustling of sheets in the corner was the only reply. Piled haphazardly, pillows, comforters, blankets- a fortresses of cloth blocked out the world. Holly approached after clicking the door closed. Stepping over old toys transported from a long forgotten past, she watched her toes creak over the wooden tiles and rested her hand on the beds canopy post’s intricate carvings. A horses face pressed into the woman’s fingertips, it’s deep crevasses containing her, just feet away from the fortress. 

Licking her lips, Holly opened and closed her mouth. Tongue trying to ease the chapped lips as she choked on any words to thaw the growing tension. The room was dark. A single window across the room half blocked by a stray curtain fallen out of place. The full bed and it’s looming drapes shadowed what should’ve been childish beddings. The futon a size too large for its bed still stuck into its tucking between the frame. 

They stayed like that for a while. Silent, as the humming of guttural laugher echoed down from the dining hall. Cheering and jeering, the two missing bodies forgotten to the confusion. After sometime blood orange light of sunset where the drapes still clung to the wall filtered into the room. Holly sunk to the floor, her feet spayed outward toward the heep. Toes sunk into the piled pillows, she felt a cold foot that curled when touched. Only hesitating for a second, a single breath stutter- Holly inched closer. 

“If you want me to stop...?” their calfs slide past, Holly’s cold body warming. 

The woman felt her hand teased by weak fingertips. Holly slipped her head inside. It wasn’t black, light peaked through crocheted and knitted baby blankets, but when she peered at her best friends face Des’ eyes were cast in inky shadows. She twisted around and bumped her shoulder against Des’. Their hands linked together and until the safety of darkness overtook what wasn’t covered by the blackout curtains, neither spoke. 

Holly felt the tension beginning to twitch against her bare forearm. Delicately resting her head down and grasping at their clasped hands, the girl closed her eyes and eased herself into breathing in slow rhythms. After a time her cheek lowered as Des slumped against the wall.

“‘M so sorry,” Des lifted her free hand to her face, pinching away the tension right between her brow. She sniffled, “I just- gah, I’m so sorry.”

The voices in the hall had begun to recede, cheerful goodbyes cried loud enough for all to hear. Soon after the distant sounds of football clicked on from the television to entertain the remaining party. Holly squeezed her hands, long fingernails pressing into callouses. 

“We’re partners. It doesn’t matter if no one else understands it. It doesn’t matter if we have no label to describe it. Being with you has made me more freaking happy than any man or woman I’ve ever tried before,” she breathed, “it doesn’t need to be what anyone else says we need... when I wake up in the morning and look at this ring.... family supports family. I’ll walk arm in arm with someone who’ll give me away. Who’ll witness. Even if it’s not as traditional as we’d hoped.”

Des’ soft, short, braided, beautiful curls hesitantly placed itself against her fiancé’s highstrungle bun. Twisting the ring Holly had ordered intending to propose with she breathed, “And you’re sure my repulsion is ok? I just- I need to make sure you’re- well... I don’t wanna force you into something you’ll regret later. Sex and family is such a big thing and I don’t ever want you to feel like-“

“Dee, I’ve never been so sure in my life. I love my family. Respect them and I pray I honor them, but this is something that’s just right. You aren’t a sacrifice, you’re a gift. I swear.” Lifting her hands up to Holly’s lips, she kissed Des’ hand and placed her jumbled fingers against her fiancés chest. 

And the two sat together for a long while after. Only bothering to rise when the shuffle of children’s running feet slammed into the room. Clicking on the lights and crying about what toys who got to take home- they screamed when two women rose from a pile of blankets with a shared smile.


End file.
